School Girl Crush
by CyKiESuMMerS
Summary: Scitty- Kitty likes Scott, and it goes on. R&R cuz it's my first fanfic! Just read it! UPDATE (2013)-I WAS NEVER GOING to FINISH THIS BT AFTER MANY YEARS I've decided to add some revamped chapters! If you reviewed for this a long time ago look out for your shout out! Chapter 5 up! RETURN OF THIS FIC. UPDATED: CH 6 UP! Shopping. Just decided 2 use another 1 shot for a chapter.
1. ch1

Author's note: This is my very first fanfic, and I'm a huge Scott fan. I know Scitty's not very popular, but I hope to spread it. enjoy!

Kitty watched Scott from the side of the Danger Room walls. She was seated on a

large chunk of machinery, and was dangling her feet from the metal. She was dressed in her summer halter top, and wore Capri's. She sighed as she watched Scott, who was

oblivious of her presence. His pecs were defined in his suit, and his brow was furrowed in concentration. Sweat was shining on his face, and he moved with such grace and

flexibility that Kitty was awed by his body's form. She chewed on a piece of her hair,

and sighed once more. She daydreamed about unicorns flying around her and Scott as

they sat cuddled on her stuffed dragon; Lockheed (he was real in the fantasy) flew through the air. She was so into her little fantasy, that she did not hear a startled cry, and

a large piece of lethal weaponry hurl at her. She looked up at the last minute, but it was

too late. She shut her eyes. Suddenly, a red beam shattered it to pieces before it could do the same to Kitty, and Cyclops threw himself at Kitty as chunks flew everywhere,

and the beams went haywire. He lay on top of her, and his breathing was heavy. "What-are-you doing here?" he asked her. She blushed and replied, "I, just, umm like wanted

to watch?" He stared at her in wonder, and rolled off. He picked her up in his strong arms, and she blushed even more. His hard and warm arms made her want to cuddle

against his chest. She looked up and said, "Uhh, thanks for, um saving me.' He chortled and smiled down at her.

So this was what it was like to be Scott Summer's arms.


	2. ch2

Author's Note: Sorry for the spaces in my previous chapter! I just wanted to make it seem longer.

Jubilee noticed that something was wrong with Kitty right away. She was usually

chattering about gossip, but today, she just stood still with a dreamy look on her face.

They were in the kitchen when Jubilee noticed Kitty's strange behavior. She shook  
Shadow Cat. "Kitty, Kitty?" Kitty shook herself out of it and said, "Huh?" Jubilee replied, "I was just asking you whether you thought Jean just got a nose job or not. Bobby said she did." Kitty answered, "Uh, I guess not. She wouldn't go that far, I, mean, like, would she? You know Bobby, you couldn't trust him!" Jubilee just shrugged as Kurt ported into the kitchen. "Hey chicks and laddddies, did you see Jean's nose? Bobby broke it! Scott's furious!" Jubilee squealed, "Are you serious? Why? Gee's, she's gonna kill Ice Man!" Kurt laughed, "He vanted to prove that it vas plastic! Turns out it isn't. Now, Scott's supposed to pay like, I dunno, a thousand dollars for Jean to fix it! Jean begged him until he had too! He'd do anything for her as long as she bats her eyes, or flicks her hair!" Kitty felt a pang of sadness at the thought of Scott. Poor Scott! He had to sacrifice all that money just to get little-Ms. Prefect's nose done!

That night, in her room, Kitty hugged Lockheed, and pretended tht it was Scott. Rogue was talking on the phone with Gambit, and that reminded Kitty of her and Lance. Kitty started to wonder why their 3 hour long conversations on the phone had suddenly stopped. That lead her into deeper thoughts like, why she and Lance almost never saw each other anymore and how much she really liked Scott. She sighed, and drifted into a dream of Princesses, ice cream, and Scott.

The following morning, Scott woke up at the crack of dawn to go exercise in the DR. As he fought and ran along the room, he thought about the day that he had saved Kitty, and what it was like to pick her petite body up. He shook his head, "I shouldn't think of her in that way, remember Jean, Scott!" he thought to himself. He clenched his teeth, he had to sacrifice 1,000 dollars and he had to take away a part of his insurance bill for his car to pay for her little nose! He sighed regretfully, and blasted a laser gun off the wall.


	3. ch3

A.N.: this one's just on a developing crush

Kitty poked her head through Scott's door. Her eyes widened at the sight that she saw in his room. He was jumping on his bed and in just a pair of red boxers. He was playing air guitar and music from a radio was blasting throughout the whole room. She tried to muffle her laughter but couldn't, and fell to the floor with a thump that caused Scott to stop. He whipped his head around and opened his mouth in horror. He cleared his throat and stammered, "I-is there s-s-something I can, uh, do for you K-K-Kitty?"

Kitty regained herself and stood up. She was dumbstruck at the sight of Scott's bare chest. She stammered back, "Uh, well, I just, like, uh, wanted to see if you could help me with my driving. Nobody wants to teach me." Scott replied, "Oh no. Not my car, ask Logan! Or Jean!" She pouted at him with huge puppy eyes, and his heart gave away. "Fine, but gimme a minute to dress!" She nodded, causing her pony tail to flop behind her. She flounced out of the room in a flash.

Scott sighed and clutched his seat belt as wind rushed through his red convertible. He started to wonder how in the world Kitty had managed to persuade him to give her driving lessons AND IN his treasured car. He glanced at her and smiled to himself; she looked so cute with her eyes serious, and set on the road. He saw a wild side of her, and her eyes looked so devilish. Her brown hair was blowing back, as she was swerving down the road. She barely missed a cyclist, and almost hit a little boy with a Star Wars back pack. She giggled insanely and shrieked, "5 points for the kid in the red shirt! Scott slammed the windshield and yelled for her to get out. She obediently parked on the side of the road, but not without knocking down a mail box. Scott immediately jumped out of the car, and checked for any scratches or dents. He then, walked back to the seats and glared at an innocent looking Kitty. He lectured, "Kitty, driving is no fun and games, you have to take it seriously. A car is like your steed, and it is loyal as long as you treat it nicely." She smiled and started to giggle. He relieved his expression, and said, "What?" Kitty laughed out, "Y-Your face! It looks s-s-so funny and cute when you get mad!" He frowned and then smiled with a blush. He felt himself go softer, and he said, "Fine, I'll give you another chance." He climbed into the passenger seat, and they set off.

While she was driving, Scott kept on instructing Kitty, and putting his hand over her hand, to guide the steering wheel. He got close to her face, and would often cover her hands so gently, and turn the wheel so smoothly, that she could swear he was handling a horse instead of a car. On one occasion, Scott put an arm around her, to have both hands over her two hands, and had the steering wheels in full control. He would softly tell her things in her ears, and instructed her to treat the road like, how she would like to be treated. She rolled her eyes at this. When Kitty finally got it, he let go, and they drove off to the ice cream parlor. Kitty had a strawberry ice cream cone, and Scott had a chocolate. They sat across from each other and talked. When it was time to go, Scott drove the rest of the way home. At the garage, Scott was busy conversing with Kitty, that he didn't notice a very cross-looking Jean in front of his moving car. He slammed his brakes a second to late, and caused Jean to get knocked over. Scott screamed, and jumped out of his car. He ran to the front of the car, and cried, "My car!" Jean sent an annoyed look at him, and smoothed out her skirt. "Yes, I'm fine thank you Scott." She said sarcastically. Scott just glanced at her, and checked his car for any more dents.

Kitty stepped out, and crossed over to Jean, "Hey, are you, like, o.k.?" she asked full of concern. Jean glared at her, and snapped, "Yeah, sure, just leave me alone." Scott frowned and said, "Jean, she was only trying to help." Jean glared at him, and led him to her room. She slammed the door behind him and shouted, "What were you doing? Leaving me, your poor and injured girlfriend behind, and going out with some valley girl behind my back? When I'm staying home with no entertainment, and suffering in pain, you go out and leave me for some fun!" Jean had a nose cast on, and sounded like she had a very bad cold, so Scott, who was trying to muffle his laughter retorted, "Hey, Kitty and I are just friends, and she's not JUST a valley girl, she's pretty smart. Plus, it's ONLY a broken nose, it's not like you treat ME any better! She needed a driving instructor!" Jean just huffed, and ran out of the room, slamming the door, but only to come back seconds later, and standing in front of Scott with her eyes on the floor. She muttered, "Wait, this is my room." Scott walked out.


	4. ch4

a/n: new update! Enjoy!

The next day, Jean avoided Scott. Scott was fine with this and stayed with his car to add new installments and occasionally waxing it.

At the mansion, Scott was just about to open the refrigerator when he heard a shrill scream that sounded like Kitty. He dropped the door closed, and ran at top speed up to her room.

He blasted open the bathroom door and immediately stood into a fighting stance incase there was any offender in the bathroom. Several other students went up to the source of the scream and gathered around the room.

Kitty dropped a container and shrieked, "Does this look like amber brown? I don't think SO!" She sobbed into her hands. Everyone was groaning and chuckling and Scott dropped his hands and laughed out loud. Kitty was in her pajamas and her hair was wet and looked slightly pinkish with an orange tinge.

Rogue chuckled and said, "Aw, c'mon Kitty, just wash it out with soda. Damn, ya make it sound like somebody was sticking knives into ya." Kitty just hiccupped.

Back at the kitchen, Rogue was chopping up some apples when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist.

She dropped the knife and swirled around and twisted her offender's arm. "Owee! Sacre' bleu! The petite has a very tight grip!" Then she choked back a cry and screamed, "Remy? What the hell are you doing here Cajun? Ya almost scared the crap outta me!"

"Remy came back quick from his trip to see the dolphins so dat he could be with de lovely chere. He could na stand a single day without ma petite!" He sidled up to her and hugged her tight.

Rogue pushed him away and growled, "Get your hands off me swamp rat, ya know I hate showing affection!"

Remy pouted and added coyly, "But you wouldn't mind showing affection to de homme with de rose colored glasses? I saw you de other day staring at him and flirting with him!"

Rogue growled and said, "Well, I always see you warming up to other girls, and besides, it's Scott. Every girl flirts with him!"

Remy shook his head and hugged Rogue again, "Not my Petite!"

And then he said slyly, "But then again, if I was the femmes, I wouldn't mind staring at de boy's ass either."

Rogue rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Aw great, now I have a homosexual boyfriend!"

a/n: the scene where Kitty dyes her hair is from the movie, "Man of the House"

plz r&R! flames are accepted.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I think this was my 1****st**** fanfic ever and I reread it recently, and it made me lols. I guess my ff's have changed over the years but not by much, just a whole lot more rambling now. Well I decided to retouch up on this lost story, and I apologize for the short and jerky chapters I had written when I was like 6 (big exaggeration but still elementary school nonetheless). I thought I'd never ever touch this one again, but I'm coming back to add and revamp the story. Thank you for those who supported this naïve young ff-er in my first ever ff, and if you're still around, here's more to how it will go. I'm getting some Scitty fever back and instead of starting anew I thought I'd start from here again. This chapter is a bit short, I wanted to keep it consistent with the shortness of the previous first chapters.**

**Summers Groupie 3/13/05 – Thank you SummersGroupie if you ever read this, for your wonderful reviews and being one of my first! Your reviews were encouraging and I liked hearing your reactions! And yep, I had no idea what word documents were or how this website worked back then, or how to write at all really…thus I had some unexplained gaps in the middle of the story and a whole other world of problems when it came to spacing. I'm still kinda handicapped in this sort of thing but I guess the easiest thing to do is just enter after every sentence LOL. Anyway, hope you are still around.**

Silo 666- Thanks for the Scitty support! I don't see a lot of this pairing either still, hopefully there is still hope for more.

Fastpitch Devil-Thank you for your positive review and being so helpful constructively and ego-boostingly to an amateur! My spacing has improved since then.

In response to Childrenwithbladeschildrenwi thblades 3/14/05 . chapter 1

[Uh. You want to spread Scitty around? You might want to start brushing up on your paragraphing which is actually pathetic. Chapter One's too chopped up, Chapter 2 has no paragraphing at all.I don't know whether it's some system flaw on or something, but the sentences are chopped up, so yeah, I just skimmed through it.

What IS okay is the plot-line and characterization, which no one would bother to care about if your paragraphing remains beyond screwed]-

Haha, I appreciate your constructive criticism on my lousy editing and spacing, and also your honesty at the end which still took time to evaluate the context even though the spacing was really distracting. I think I recall being a bit crushed as an oversensitive elementary-school-kid back then but now I'm lolling a bit, and I see that this kind of honesty and criticism is kind of deserved on my part and also necessary for improvement. Thanks! (in answer to why it was so screwed up, it was simply because I didn't really know how things worked on the computer and the ff formatting, so I kind of just chunked a bunch of text together in one big paragraph then randomly entered at random sentences.

Lyranfan- Thank you thank you so much for your helpful and nice reviews! I did use word documents, but the spacing was off because I was like 10 or 11 and not tech-savvy at all so I just spaced at random…whoops. Thanks for the suggestion, I think I have read the Dark Jaded Rose one, I've probably read all few of the Scitty fics out there, scouring for more! If you're still around and got any others, throw em my way! And thanks for offering your help and guidance! I really didn't know anything hahah. And you're right, the broken nose scenario was not plausible at all, I was just really young and like, you know how young ficers are in their ficcing hehe. I probably just won't address that situation again in my revamped chapters. And although I never got back to that advice in this story about having the older mentors give advice, I read your review a long time ago and tried to incorporate that aspect of the older members advising the youngsters in my other fics, but I will also address it here now. Anyway thanks again and hopefully you see this!

Mattb3671- You're right, proper spacing and editing makes it easier to read thanks! Lol just read the above responses for why the spacing was so screwed up, my apologies. And thanks for appreciating a young ficcers first drafts of ff! Made me smile.

Karen11- I have read your fics for some time, even before I started writing my own ff's, because when I'm searching for certain pairings or stories, yours always came up and satisfied me. So thank you for indirectly serving as inspiration to me to write my own. I love Scitty and I love your fics and the in depth looks at unseen pairings you write about! Also..thanks for introducing me to the more mature content of ff hahahha. Oh and thanks for the review so long ago! Are you still active on ff?

Anon001-Hehe thanks, I really think they're good together too…

Cupcakezz- Thanks for your review! Here's the next chapter….2 years later from your review! Hope you get to read and review.

Okay that's it for shout outs to reviewers! Now here is the chapter after many many years of neglect at the bottom of my webpage….

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Ororo stretched her arms out and then bent forward, leaning down towards her legs, which were crossed on her white yoga mat.

She serenely repeated to the group of youngsters in front of her following her movements, "Relax and let those muscles go, just breathe and let loose."

Someone snorted, "Yah, Jean hear that? You need to."

Jean flashed a dangerous look at Bobby, who was snickering behind her on his blue mat.

Ray and Amara snorted as well, and Ororo quietly instructed, "None of that, please, children."

Scott sat at the front, following Storm's instructions with finesse.

Unbeknownst to him, a younger girl sat behind him, absent-mindedly stretching her body out as she stared vacantly, mouth hanging open slightly at the sight of the older boy's rippling muscles and shining bare back in front of her.

Her seat partner, Amara glanced at her and smirked, then nudged Kitty with a bare toe, licking her lips at the toned back in front of them.

Trying her best to concentrate in vain, the effort strained sweat from her pores, and she kept a straight face.

An echo of a bell rang, and Jamie was the first to jump up and roll up his mat. The other students followed, quickly breaking Ororo's spell of serenity and calm.

With distracted eyes not really there, Kitty slowly unfolded her body and began to roll up her mat. The other students were rushing to leave, and Scott who had his rolled up mat hoisted on a shoulder, briefly nodded at Kitty, but looked away quickly before leaving next to Jean.

They had been taking yoga classes underneath a tree that Ororo had been watering and growing since it was a young sapling when she first came to Xavier's.

The weather witch packed up and stopped before Kitty, who was the last to go.

"Kitty, I know it is difficult for children of your ages to focus in yoga, but I sensed an entirely different aura from you today. Are you alright, my child? You seem more distracted today."

The African goddess held the back of her cool hand against Kitty's heated, feverish pink forehead. It was too warm to be from the exertion of the cooling down exercises Ororo had the class do before the bell rang.

Kitty replied, "Sorry Ms. Munroe, like, I don't know why but it's been hard for me to like really do what you like say about 'being in the present', my mind is just like not willing to like settle down for a second!"

The young girl had a starry-eyed look, and the tip of her nose was pink and shining, and her cheeks were flushed also, just underneath her eyes.

Ororo moved her lips to the side and said with mirth, "If I didn't know any better, I would say you remind me of how young girls get when bitten by the love bug."

The brunette teenybopper stuck her tongue out and wondered aloud, "Love? What a funny concept."

She dreamily stared off and Ororo laughed, gently coaxing, "Anything you need to talk about?"

Kitty shook her head, wagging her pony tail about, "Nope!"

Then, "Well…I don't know. Ms. Munroe, what do you do if you really really like someone, like have the hugest like crush on them, but it could like never be?"

"Hmm….if I truly cared for the person, I would share my feeling for them to them, but if you think it would never be possible, then, I would rethink things and maybe still give it a shot anyway, for you never know."

"You would actually like, tell them?!" The younger girl looked aghast, as if the idea had never occurred to her.

Ororo shrugged and then smiled nicely, "Why not? After all if I were a young girl like you, what is there to lose? It'll be a funny story later if you are turned down, but if not…then it might be the beginning of a love you can look back on with fondness, explaining how it all began…"

Kitty thought about this deeply with concern knit on her small face, "Thanks Storm…I'll think about what you said."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: same as pink feather boa story.**

**LolaVonStomp: Hahahahahaha omg thank you for your review. so encouraging! yes i recall having lots of fun with this. and you bring up a good point, she IS an irrelevant reason huh? i get so stuck on how to write it in a not too oooc way for them to be together with jean there.**

* * *

They walked down the boardwalk together, Scott's leather sandals and her pink flip flops hitting the warmed wood. Kitty jumped up and down pulling Scott with a force, "Let me just stop in this store really quick! Before the sale ends! This is a life or death opportunity Scott!"

She widened her gray blue eyes and tears threatened to stream down her small distressed face, "Like what if I find something totally destined to be worn and if I never went in, I'd never have worn it?!"

Scott arched a brow over his ruby sunglasses and said doubtfully, "Mm, Kitty. I don't think it's life or death if you end up one tank top short."

Kitty's eyes and lips rounded, "TANK TOP?! CAMISOLE! Camisole, Scott!"

She bit her lip looking away from him, and quietly said, "You wouldn't understand."

He groaned and said softly, "Fine, we'll have it your way Kitty." In his head he was thinking bitch. No, I'm just kidding.

Loud techno pop beats beeped in the store that smelled way too much like perfume.

A plain white mannequin sat on a display in some ridiculous neon outfit that made no fashionable sense, and a huge purple afro on its bald head.

Scott pinched his nose and laughed to Kitty, "Where are we? Is this the warped mystical girl world?"

Kitty giggled, for Scott this was a part of the foreign world of girls.

She browsed a rack, with her small purse on her shoulder. Scott stood aimlessly behind her, his arms crossed, looking around the store seriously.

The Professor had made Scott drive Kitty to the boardwalk where she wanted to go but did not have a ride to only having her permit.

Scott bent his head, inspecting some simple bracelets with price tags that went into the three digits.

He tapped his foot and patiently waited for Kitty, giving up his free time to take her shopping, unknowingly watched by a sales rep checking him out.

Kitty stepped out in a short pink dress and asked, "Is this too Jersey?"  
Scott put a hand to his chin as he sat in the chairs outside the dressing rooms, "Ummm...I'm going to say no." He had not heard anyone use a state as an adjective before.

She slammed the door again and changed into a flowery skirt with a tank top and asked for his opinion, he dejectedly drawled, "Looks good, can't you decide for yourself and look in the mirror?"

Kitty complained, "You're totally like right, why would I ask you for fashion advice." She closed the door again and Scott waited. The whole mansion had noticed that Kitty had been getting a little defiant as she aged. This was a common event in the houseful of young adolescents. She was coming out of 15 with a wave of mood swings, self-righteous fits and refocused on the feminist side of things, perhaps reliving the Sirens days...or day, in her head as her hormones went full blast. The Kitty had certainly grown claws, and her growing pains ran rampant like spontaneous glitches in her perpetually perky, naive, and girly personality. Scott remembered how awful puberty was, heck he was still dealing with it. The fact that Kitty still managed to appear so graceful and in control the way only a mature woman could, was impressive, he thought.

She came out to browse some more, she was a pro, Scott watched somewhat amazed as she checked each and every single item which to him seemed like billions. She checked the materials, the price, everything.

A feathery ticklish pink feather boa wrapped around his neck, that she had thrown at him.

Giggling madly, she pushed him in front of a mirror and he just stared at his reflection with his hands at his side.

Glaring, he scoffed, "Kitty, quit joking around, I'm here doing you a favor, just get it on with and let's get out of here."

"Like, Scott, like just look at yourself!"

He did and saw a scowling boy with red sunglasses, a sweater and khakis with a pink feather boa on.

He laughed. A little at first, but then the hilarity of the image tickled him inside and he began to laugh out loud with Kitty.


End file.
